


Say 'Hi' to the others for me

by awesomenarwhal40



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gore, glitch bitch, jacksepticeye - Freeform, zalgo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomenarwhal40/pseuds/awesomenarwhal40
Summary: It's an angsty thing from Schneep's point of view about Anti killing some egos. Yay. c: One shot I guess? Idk a lot of fanfic terms but it's short.





	Say 'Hi' to the others for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this has a bunch of blood and gore in the beginning and some major character deaths so don't read this if those these spook you out okay? c:

Within a minute I there. I had gotten a call from Chase’s wife, Stacy saying that I was needed immediately. I knocked on the door. There was no answer. That was really strange. They should still be awake. I unlocked the door and walked in. It was strangely quiet in here. Normally by this time of day there would be the ruckus of Chase’s kids playing around. I walked over to Stacy’s and room.  
The first thing I noticed was the blood all over the walls and floor. Then I noticed the mangled bodies on the bed. Stacy’s legs were broken with gore and blood all around her and her left shoulder blade was dislocated. It looked as if someone had thrown her against the wall several times. My eyes wandered over to Chase's body. He was in no better shape than his wife. His eyes had been scooped out and there was blood dripping out of the sockets. It looked like they were burnt out actually.   
I was horrified at the site of it. A thought fell on me like a boulder. What happened to their kids? Leaving the site of the the dead bodies I ran to the children’s room. When I got there I was scared to open the door. I closed my eyes and opened the door. When I opened the door the wreckage was far worse than the one in my foster parent's room.  
There was blood, toys, and wood shrapnel everywhere. The littlest Sam, looked as if someone had try to fold her into a bloody pretzel. The older one Grayson, had his arm looking like someone had forcefully picked him up by it until it popped out of his shoulder blade. The skin and muscle were still barely attached to his body. The site of it has horrifying. I covered my mouth with my hand and started to tear up a little bit. Chase’s family was gone, and I was too late, they were all far to broken to fix. All of them had been brutally murdered and there was nothing I could do about it. I just stood there paralyzed looking at the bodies of the poor children. There was a laugh in the distance. A laugh of pure joy and malice. I stood up, grabbed a kitchen knife, and walked out, knowing there was only one last thing to do. 

I walked down the steps and walked down the street, only to find Him standing at the end of the road, with a coy smiled on his face. He didn’t move as he saw me walking towards him. As I got closer, I could hear him humming. It sounded like… a lullaby? I could feel my hands shaking. It was Guten Abend, gute Nacht. I would recognize that anywhere. I used to sing it to Sam and Grayson every time I was asked to babysit them. I stopped walking when I was only 2 feet away from Him. The humming stopped, and all was quiet.   
“W̡e͜l͡l͠ we͘l̵l̢ w̕e̵l͜l,̸ t̛ook ̡you lo͏n͜g͠ ͏en̸ou͝g̴h?͠ I̢ ͜c̴a͢l̴le̸d̴ yo̷ų ḩalf͡ ͝a̸n h͢o͡u̵r ͝a͢go̧.” Anti spoke with joy, like he took pleasure in seeing how upset this was making me. It would not surprise me if this was the case. What did he mean by ‘I called you half an hour ago.’ It was Stacy who called me… right? I mentally slapped myself, the bodies were already decaying slightly. There was no way that Stacy could have called me. This was a trap.   
“F͠įnal̴l͞y ̴goţ t͘here̵ ̢di͞d̵ y͠ou͏?͏” He laughed slightly, letting the words echo through the neighborhood. “I ̶co͏uld͏ ̕us̛e̛ ͜a ̧c̢ha͠nģe ͏o͞f s̵c͜en̕er̡y,̵ how about̶ ͏y͢ou̵?”  
He didn’t wait for an answer. We appeared moments later at Marvin’s home. I froze. What were we doing here. Did something happen to Marvin? I turned to look at Anti, but he was already gone. Once again, it was too quiet for there to be anything alive in that house. Holding the knife tightly in my hand, I walked into Marvin’s house, and went straight into his room. There were pictures and little figurines around the house. I heard the laughing again. I looked in and saw… Marvin, sitting in his bed and reading ‘The Great Magical Book of Magic.’ I rolled my eyes slightly and moved towards him.  
“Marvin?” I asked and walked forward. He did not move. “Marvin!” I went over to him and shook his shoulder. He fell backwards onto the bed, and I saw what I did not see before. There was a knife sticking out of his chest. He wasn’t breathing, I could barely see is eyes through his mask. They were as dead and lifeless as the rest of him. I took the knife out of his chest and threw it aside. There was blood surrounding the fresh wound. It couldn’t have been made more than an hour ago. It couldn’t have been here either, there wasn’t enough blood. He was killed elsewhere and set up here. It reminded me of a child playing with a doll. I couldn’t speak. There was nothing to say.   
“T̴h̴er̨ę are p̡l̵en͝t̷y͡ of thi͟n̕g͡s͟ ͜t̸o͢ sa͜y. May͠b̧e͢.͝.. ̧'W̨hy w̧as͜n͏'t I her͜e?'̨ O͝r͏ 'Why ̵d̢idn't ̵I ͞hel͠p̛?'.”  
The disembodied voice of Anti spoke directly into my mind. I gritted my teeth as I left the house. It was hard to go, knowing that I may never come back.   
The second I stepped outside, I was transported once again, to one of the other ego’s houses. I tried to identify it, but this was wasn’t familiar. I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings all that much. I tightened my grip on the knife, and went in, expecting the worst. At first I didn’t hear anything, but as I walked around more, I started to hear footsteps. Without thinking, I threw the knife and I heard a thump. It hit Jackie right between his eyes. With a surprised look on his face, he dropped the glass he was holding, and slumped to the floor, lifeless. I ran towards him, and tried to bring out my sewing kit. But once again, I was too late. He was dead, blue eyes, wide and unblinking stared back at me. I didn’t know what to do. I have killed him. It was my fault.   
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m sorry.” I kept repeating it hoping that something would happen. Anything. I heard his giggling again.   
I took the bloody knife out of Jackie’s head and yelled to the empty room. “ANTI! SHOW YOURSELF!” I ordered and let the words fade out. But nobody came. I left the building and hopefully for the last time, I was transported against my will.   
This place looked familiar. Really familiar, it was my house. I looked around me, trying to find something here. I didn’t know what it was going to be, but I knew it couldn’t be good. I walked into my office, and peeked in. He was standing there. Head slightly tilted, with a big grin on his face. I pulled out my bloody knife and tried to look at threatening as possible.   
“Ha͡ve fu͘n visi͞t̡i̛n̵g͘ t̷h̛e̸ ot͠her̨s͝?̢” He spoke with a certain softness in his voice this time, like he might actually be sorry. I knew it was fake, he could not feel sorry. I charged, knowing I would probably die in the process.   
“Ho̴l̶d it͟ ̶ţhere̢ ̷ti͏g͜e̷r, w͠e st͟i̛ll h͠a̛v̴e work to do.” He glitched out of the way.   
“WE?! I WOULD NEVER WORK WITH YOU!” I yelled at him and tried to slice him, failing again as he glitched away from my knife. “STAY STILL!” It was a useless command, but I tried anyway.   
“Las̛t͢ ͢ch͝ance̸ ̴S͠c͡hn̨e͠ȩp, you ̸d͜o ͠not͘ want͢ ̷t͜o̴ e͠n͟d͠ ̕u̴p ̢l̸i̧ke ̡t̛he oth͟er̨s ͠do you͏?͝” He started sing lightly this time instead of humming.  
“ ‘Goo͝d ͘e͢ve͜ni̴ņg,͝ ͏go̴od ̷n̡igh͡t̢, ̷Be͠ḑe̸c͞ke̷d͏ ̨wi͠th ro̸se̵s,̕ Ador͟n͟ed͏ w͝ith car̡ņation͜s, ͟Sl͞i͘p ̕un͞de͡r͘ t͏h̛e͘ ço͟v̕e̢rs.̵ ̢T̢omo͏rr͞ow͜ ͞mo̢rn, i̶f Ģod̡ w͞ill͢s͞, ̶Y̸ou'̡l̵l͜ a̵w͟ake ͠on͝cȩ ag̛a̛in. ̡T̢o͝mo͜r̡r̵ow ̢mo͞rn̛, if ̡G͟o̡d wills, ͠Y̷o͠u̷'ll ͠a̸w̛ak͞e on͟ce͘ a͢g̴ain.’   
“B̧ưt͟͡ ņ͜o͜t̷̡ ̨͞ev̢̛e͝n ̨͘G̸̸̡o̢͜d̡͡'͡͏s͠ wi̴͟͢ll̢̡ ̶͢c̸̨oul͟͡d̵͢ ̨m̨̢̛ą̶k̴͝e͢͠ ̨t̡̨h͘͞e͏m̧͟ ͢͢w͏ak͜ȩ̸ a̷̧g̡͟a͏i͠ņ̕͜.̡ ̷͢” He sung lightly, as if singing to a frightend child. I was shaking with rage, he could not do this. But what I thought did not matter, before I could even say a word, I felt the cold, metal blade sink into my skin.   
“S͜h̵h sh͘ sh sh sh. I̴t ͞w̕ill͜ ̢a̸l̕l̸ ͘b͡e o͠ver soo͡n͘.͜” He whispered into my ear from behind me as the knife went deeper into my sternum. I tried to struggle, but it was no use, he was holding me to make sure I didn’t.   
“Jack will stop you.” I managed to say. I was surprised at how weak my voice was already. He let go of me and let my body slip to the floor as he continued to hum.   
“S͜ay̛ ͡Hi̕ t̡o ̸th͏e o͘thers f̡or͢ m̢e͡.”


End file.
